cow_chopfandomcom-20200214-history
Overcooked
Overcooked is a series featuring James, Aleks, and Trevor playing Overcooked, a game where chaos reigns in the kitchen. Episodes Trivia * James' appears in a wheelchair in many Cow Chop videos on the channel. This trend started after episode 2, ORDER UP CHEF when he played as a raccoon in a wheelchair. * Throughout most of the series, James acts paraplegic and sits in a wheelchair although he isn't. This leads to him being made fun of by the Cow Chop members. * In episode 12, KITCHEN FEUD, James says 2008 was the worst year for him personally. * Aron joined the chaos in the kitchen halfway through the series. Quotes * "How do you guys curse like that? That's fucked up. I wanna know how to curse" '- James * "God dammit man! I've been Aron the whole game! If anyone's to change, it should be me!" '- James'' * ''"You see this plate?! This is what it looks like! Ok, I'm gonna give them this! There's the plate! He-, coo-...Trevor, I'm having a fucking stroke right now" '- Aleks * "How long does it take to make one burger? One burger!!" '- James'' * ''"You guys are kinda gay...real talk" '- Aleks * "You guys are two chefs and I think one of them is disabled...and I'm not talking about the one in the wheelchair" '- Aleks, alluding to Trevor'' Translations ''At the bottom of the description in each Cow Chop video there are two phrases, both in a different language that are sometimes related to that video. | The following are the translations for each video. NOTE: Most of these are meant to not make any sense. KITCHEN NIGHTMARES | Episode 1 # Italian → English '- ''"I remember one day I went to the grocery store and bought and all the shopping cart full of butter and maple syrup, my favorite. I went home and set it on the kitchen counter. I undressed and climbed. I started unpacking all the butter and syrup and started dumping and rubbing it all over my skin. Down my body over the nipples, and in my Gooch. It 'was one of the most fun days of my life sexy." # '''Turkish → English '- ''"I want to be the best chef in all of them. I want to be able to put the shit in the shit on a plate and create the best dishes that are made up to now. There was some stinky beans in there and a big shit. I was overcooked and he ate the food. Again shit and that smell is cooked. It came out of this wonderful scented oven. This was the best meal I've ever made." '''ORDER UP CHEF | Episode 2 # Croatian → English '- ''"One day I went to a place that is known for having the best fried frog around. The restaurant won many awards for being the unique and delicious in magazines and shows on TV. I went there and ordered frog. It was great rubber and hard to chew. As I ate more and more sick of the taste. How can someone like this? All I could see was Kermit the Frog in mind screaming telling me to release the frogs. I quickly ran to the kitchen and saw a tank filled with hundreds of frogs. I grabbed the tank and the clearance was picked up and brought him out of the kitchen and back. I let the frog free. Fuck Frog restaurant, no one eats more frogs. # freezable" # 'Igbo → English '- "I remember the days when I used to be able to eat anything I want. My favorite food to eat is bread. Nice chunky chocolate cake filled and topped with icing. Just thinking about it makes me super turned on. In it, I'm going to eat the cake and no one can tell me otherwise. I love cake! What do you love to eat?" '''MEALS ON WHEELS | Episode 3 # Spanish → English '- ''"Chefs from around the world are in dread about the ability of this team to cook. They are truly amazing for the exploits they have acomplished. These guys can cook for my daughters at any time if you know what I mean" # 'Igbo → English '- "I remember the days when I used to be able to eat anything I want. My favorite food to eat is bread. Nice chunky chocolate cake filled and topped with icing. Just thinking about it makes me super turned on. In it, I'm going to eat the cake and no one can tell me otherwise. I love cake! What do you love to eat?" '''DISABLED CHEF | Episode 4 # French → English '- ''"A chef in a wheelchair is just as good as a 16 foot chef. There is absolutely no difference. A disabled chef can do something you can do better." # 'Spanish → English ' - "Always make sure that your working environment is safe when you are cooking food! A slippery floor is a dangerous floor. The number one cause of death in the world is for cooks to sink into the abyss as they try to deliver food. Watch your step!" '''CHEF STRESS | Episode 5 # Bulgarian → English '- ''"Preheat oven to 350 degrees F (175 degrees C). Grease and flour a 9x9 inch pan or line muffin pan with paper liners. In a medium bowl, cream together sugar and butter. Beat in eggs, one at a time, then stir in vanilla. ...Bake for 30 to 40 minutes in a preheated oven. For cupcakes, bake 20 to 25 minutes." # 'Slovak → English '- "In a large bowl Place the scooped flesh of avocado and lime juice, mix. Drain and reserve the lime juice, after they were all covered with avocados. Potato Masher use add salt, cumin, and cayenne pepper and mash. Then stir in the onions, tomatoes, cilantro and garlic. Add 1 tablespoon of the reserved lime juice. Let stand at room temperature for 1 hour and serve." '''CHEF VS CHEF | Episode 6 # Dutch → English '- ''"In 1994, Chef Boyardee licensed Sesame Street Pasta in the form of Big Bird, Ernie, Bert, Elmo and Cookie Monster. The line consisted of seven races; four canned item choices for toddlers and three microwavable choices for toddlers." # 'Georgian → English '- "There is no such thing as cheating, kitchen. Everyone works together to make the customer happy. The key to his ability to work well with others and a good cook! Trevor and James is not a good chefs." '''NEW CHEF | Episode 7 # Spanish → English '- "''What the fuck is what you just fucking say about me, little chef? I will have you know that I graduated top of my class at the Cooking Academy, and I have been involved in numerous cooking competitions in China, and I have over 300 confirmed kitchen awards. I am trained in pizza jerks and I am the top rice cooker of all American cooking forces. You're nothing to me, but just another customer. I cleanse you crap out accurately the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my fucking words. Do you think you can go out and say shit to me over the Internet? Think again, you son of a bitch. At the moment I get in touch with my secret network of chefs from all over the USA. And your IP is being plotted at this time so it is better to prepare your palate, maggot.You're hungry bitch, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can create an incredible meal for you in more than seven thousand ways, and that's only with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in cooking without guns, but I do not have access to the entire array of United States Chef Bodies and I will use it to its full extent to wipe its pitiful ass off the continent's face, piece of shit. If only he could have known how profane retribution his little "clever" comment was about to make you fall on him, he may have possessed his fucking tongue. But he could not, he did not, and now he's paying the price, damn idiot. I'll blow fury on you and drown you in it. You're a dead man, boy." # 'Turkish → English ' - "Aleks is actually the worst chef in the kitchen. He is a real disabled person, but no one wants to tell him. I have had too much tomato sucking lately and it was indeed showing her performance." '''AMATEUR CHEFS | Episode 8 # Shona → English '- ''"All our kitchen is being wasted. What is even the point of the kitchen. I go to chef school detest struggling like a campaign. WE NEED to get it TOGETHER" # 'Welsh → English '- "Lettuce (Lactuca sativa) is an annual plant of the daisy family Asteraceae. It is grown as a vegetable leaf most often, but sometimes for its stem and seeds. Lettuce was treated first by the ancient Egyptians turned off weeds, whose seeds are used to produce oil, into a food plant grown for its leaves delicious, in addition to its oilseeds - rich. Lettuce spread to the Greeks and Romans, the latter of which gave the lactuca name, the English lettuce is ultimately derived." '''WHEELCHAIR ABUSE | Episode 9 # Czech → English '- ''"Wheelchair users deserve to be treated like everyone else. Just Cause they can not use their legs does not mean that it should be treated differently! In fact, it may be better than us. They do not even have to wear shoes." # 'Ukrainian → English '- "Gun safety rules and recommendations designed to prevent accidental release or discharge onviersiichteg or consequences misfire rage. Their goal is a risk of accidental death, injury or damage resulting from improper possession, storage or handling of a firearm always eliminated or minimized." '''GERMAN KITCHEN | Episode 10 # French → English '- ''"Sometimes leaders are so incompetent that they must blame others for their mistakes. Hopefully we can help you chef Aleks settle his problems before he gets down the kitchen!" # 'Swedish → English '- "I triggered. You triggered. He has unleashed. We are all triggered! These are unsafe working conditions! When a chef cooks something triggered while the customer can taste their food. It is a foul taste and will ruin the appetite of anyone nearby. Practice safe working conditions" '''INTERNATIONAL CHEF STATION | Episode 11 # Filipino → English '- ''"The International Chef Station (or ICS) was created for chefs around the world to take part in cooking great tournament that takes place once every twenty thousand years. Each tournament is space for optimal cooking conditions, but this is the first time in a million years that there have been so many idiots ICs at a time" # 'Gujarati → English '- "The absence of gravity helps make the final Burrito. There is better food than the universe of space is not a place. In fact, it was the best restaurant ever be made right in the galaxy!" '''KITCHEN FEUD | Episode 12 # 'Sinhala → English '- "Kitchen competition is harmful to health. Every chef should be friendly to each other. Like family! Or will collide in a chef may lose legs" # 'Scottish Gaelic → English '- "Which places even cooks? You can equally well out of the bag connection nutrients that feeds your body daily. People dependent on food luxuries too often today. Back in my time, we did not have things like Fancy food. We had to drink gallons to live" Category:Series